


Break (You Stumble into the Light)

by TehRevving



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, DMCcretSanta2019, F/M, Restraints, Self-Reflection, SyncSanta2019, Syncret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Vergil struggles with his inner demons while your irresistible body sends him further into madness.A Secret Santa giftVergil x Reader. Dom Vergil. Restraints etc.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164
Collections: Syncret Santa 2019





	Break (You Stumble into the Light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for the lovely Muzz. I hope you like it :D

It is utter madness Vergil thinks as he stares at your delectable, prone body laid out in front of him, begging for his touch; that he can’t enjoy you exactly how he wants.

There is a dark creature that lives inside of him, an enraged beast that turns feral with lust, with the urge to pin and take and _claim_. He knows that it wasn’t always like this, he remembers when he had so much more control but years of neglect and abuse have left an unshakable mark on his subconscious.

He is able to cut the clothes off a fragile human body without his sword marking their flesh. He can hunt silently, brutally and has perfect and complete control over each and every part of his body, except for when he is overcome with pleasure apparently. 

You whimper and it brings him back to his senses, draws his gaze once more to your alluring form laid out across soft sheets for his eyes only. His eyes are instantly drawn to the lines of your body, to the very soft, padded handcuffs that tie your wrists to the headboard. He is reminded of the times before, when the terrible creature inside had been desperate to restrain you with its own hands. He hadn’t realised there was so much strength in his hands; he had almost broken your delicate wrists, the bruises on them had been so dark, the dull ache of them so intense that you had not been able to use them properly for weeks.

It didn’t matter how many times you assured him that it was ok, how many times you allowed him to press his lips softly to your bruised skin, while he wished he could transfer some of his accelerated healing, or strength to your body. He didn’t want to have to resort to these awful plastic trinkets just to satisfy his own desire. 

Vergil leans over you and presses his lips to the parts of your wrists that aren’t covered by the cuffs. His touch is as soft and gentle as can be as he drags his tongue across soft flesh. The press of his tongue had bruised you once, and he was loath to have it happen again. It was difficult to be soft, but it was best this way, to begin with anyway.

He is learning, slowly, with far too many mistakes for his liking, how much strength to use with a fragile human body. But it’s difficult as no matter how hard he tries, eventually the creature within takes control. It bursts forth when you keen out his name, when you claw at his skin and struggle against his grip’ the restraints are for your own safety sometimes. He makes an effort to be as gentle with you as he can, before the beast takes over, hopefully convincing his subconscious that you are precious, something to be protected, but you like it too much when he is rough.

He presses his lips to yours to ground himself but what was supposed to be a quick kiss of assurance turns fierce when you whine against him. He loses himself for a moment against the soft press of your lips, as fangs between to prick at your skin and his tongue presses insistently against your own. Vergil pulls away with a growl, his breathing heavy; his hand has somehow moved to your jaw, fingers pressed tight to your skin as he pulls you once again to his lips. He can hear the strain of the handcuffs as he manipulates your body to press it tight against his own.

When he finally pulls away, pushing your head back into the pillow, as the haze of lust within his mind begins to fade slightly, his eyes fall to the collar wrapped tight around your throat. It’s made of blue leather and finished with a shining V hanging from the front of it that catches the light. He wants nothing more than to use his own hands, rather than this collar, to hold the delicate balance of your life within his grasp. He knows how much you want it, and how much the twisted devil inside him wants it, but he knows he can’t risk it.

You are far too into the risk, into that fine line between pain and pleasure, freedom and restraint. No matter how many times you assure him that he won't hurt you, no matter how much you begged for his touch with that sweet voice. He knows that one day he will give in to these urges and ravish you like you deserve, but he’s not ready for that yet.

You sigh against him as he dips his lips to your flesh and he runs his sharp teeth against the throbbing line of your jugular and it’s almost too much for him. He can hear the grating of plastic as you writhe against your restraints, your hands reaching out in desperation to touch his body. He forces you into obedience with a growl, struggling to tear his eyes away from the lust in your dilated pupils and your heavy breathing that causes the skin of your throat to bulge slightly around your collar. 

His pace is faster now as he drags his hands across the expanse of your body. It grows more and more difficult for the demon tearing at his flesh from the inside to resist the overwhelming scent of your arousal. Even just being bound for him makes your body grow so hot with lust, it overwhelms him more than it should. 

He hardly realises that he’s already at the apex of your thighs, inhaling in your scent like a man starved. You are moaning and bucking your hips, trying to tempt him. “Quiet Pet,” he snarls and your movements stop however in their place comes a heavenly scented gush of slick from your slit. 

The scent does him in and he can no longer think past the lust thrumming in his ears. The growling of the beast inside beating in time with his heart as it surges forwards. 

His hands bruise your thighs as he spreads your legs for him. He holds you with your lower body suspended in the air, his muscles barely straining at the exertion while yours shake. His cock is rock hard, the throbbing insistent, and he doesn’t know when that happened.

He lines himself up with you, the head of his cock pressing against your folds. He can feel the hot lines of your slick as it leaks against his cock. And he can’t take it. 

“Pet,” he addresses you, “Do you wish to take my cock?” Consent is important, even though the demon is snarling through clenched teeth. 

“Yes Sir.” Your voice is weak but enthusiastic and he can’t help but thrust forwards with a groan.

Your sharp cry is music to his ears as he seats himself fully inside you. He wants to stay still, to allow you time to adjust but the beast inside drive him to rock his hips. Your body is warm, gripping onto him tightly and his fingers leave indents in your soft flesh as he holds himself back.

He thrusts to satisfy the creature clawing at his skin, not too bothered about your pleasure because he knows you’ll get off anyway, and he’s glad for it. His pace is brutal, but he can’t think much of it. It’s not long until he can feel the signs that your body is close, the change in your scent and the pulse of your heat around him. You know you can’t come until he gives permission, and now he’s waiting for you to snap.

“Vergil,” you wail for him. “Please let me come.”

He stops thrusting and the beast howls against his ears. His voice is deep with lust and desperation, “Who is in charge here?” he berates you.

“It’s.. It’s you Sir.” your voice is slightly more steady now the pressure has eased. He holds your lower body tight within his grasp so you can’t move. 

“And what is the rule?”

You whimper in response and tense around his cock, that’s not an answer. 

Vergil adjusts himself, bends you in half so he can get closer to your face, the action pushes him deeper inside you. “Use your words Vixen.”

“My pleasure belongs to you.”

“Exactly,” he snarls, smashing his lips to yours once more as he begins to thrust again. 

You’re bent mostly in half, legs up on his shoulders. When he rips himself away from your supple lips, breathing heavily, he looks down to watch his cock sink inside your body. He watches how you tense around him, how your pitiful form tries to hold him inside when he pulls back. 

He picks up the pace, adjusting his angle, fucks you harder and faster until he knows you won’t be able to hold yourself back. 

He doesn’t give you permission until he can feel your whole body trying to pull away from him, to take a break from the overwhelming stimulation. He waits until your begging words are unintelligible babbles, well he tries his best to anyway.

“Come for me Pet,” he orders. You don’t need it, his words will be enough, but he presses a thumb against your clit anyway. You cry out his name, your voice hoarse and he can feel you lose control. He can’t help but moan at the tightness as you spasm and gush around his cock and the creature inside breaks free. 

He fucks you ruthlessly through your orgasm, through the aftershocks, harder than he was before. He doesn’t count how many times he makes you come, it doesn’t matter, all that matters is the devil taking its fill. 

He presses as deep inside as he can when he comes, his skilled fingers toying with your clit to make you spasm around him once more. He can’t help but groan at the strain of it, all of his muscles releasing at once. He struggles to brace himself as he falls on top of you for a moment, his breathing heavy and his body utterly exhausted.

His demon isn’t satisfied yet, but he knows you’re done. You’re utterly wrecked, eyes glazed over, he pushes down the overwhelming urges until the creature begins to simmer down. He unties you and pulls you to his chest, he focuses on making his breathing even, so you have something to ground yourself against. 

There’s a shift in the air once your mind catches up and he leans down to press a soft kiss to your forehead to bring you back to reality. He is learning, slowly but surely, how to control himself once more. He knows it won’t be too long until he can give you exactly what you want, he can’t imagine it. You’re already so utterly wrecked when he’s done with you, the thought of you being even more so makes his head swim. 

Vergil waits, sifting through his thoughts while he waits for you to come back to yourself because his demon craves this as well. The intimacy and the deep connections that maybe have been missing for his whole life. He’s already learnt so much from just being with you, for once the thought of the future excites him and it terrifies him, but he knows, no matter how crazy it might seem, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
